Leben
by Samantha-Hexe
Summary: Ein paar Gedanken aus dem Leben über Tom Riddle von einer Frau, die es nicht geschafft hatte sein Herz zu erobern!


Hier kommt wieder mal eine Songfic von mir... Ich konnte nicht anders... der Text hat mich nicht losgelassen...

Alles gehört JK Rolling und ich verdiene leider auch keine Geld damit...

**Leben - PUR**

Ich kannte dich seit wir zusammen in die Schule gekommen sind. Wir haben uns im Zug kennen gelernt. Ich weiß noch genau, wie ich dich sofort in der Menge gesehen haben und das noch bevor du dich entschlossen hast dich zu mir ins Abteil zusetzen. Wir haben geredet über Gott und die Welt! Die ganze Fahrt über ... Ich hatte schon gedacht, dass wir Freunde werden könnten. Aber dann wollte es das Schicksal anders. Wir sind in unterschiedliche Häuser gekommen, aber nicht irgendwelche Häuser... nein ... Es mussten ja Gryffindor und Slytherin sein... Für mich brach zum ersten Mal eine Welt zusammen... Wer weiß, vielleicht wusste ich damals schon, dass es nicht für immer ist... nicht mal für lange...

_**Wie nur konntest Du das tun?  
Hast Du nichts dabei gefühlt?  
Was nahm Dir all die Skrupel, all die Scham?**_

Das erste Jahr hat angefangen und wir waren anfangs so etwas wie Freunde. Ja und das trotz der Häuserrivalitäten, aber dann war es auf einmal vorbei... Wir hatten viel zusammen gemacht, uns oft nach dem Unterricht getroffen... nur um zu reden... Schon damals war mir bewusst, dass ich dich liebe... Nur war ich zu jung um es vollends zu begreifen... Es war am Anfang des fünften Jahren gewesen, als du einfach nicht zu einen abgemachten Treffen gekommen bist... Ich hab die ganzen Jahre schon gemerkt, dass du dich verändert hast... Du hast mir nichts mehr erzählt, warst immer sehr schweigsam und hast mir nur mehr halbherzig zugehört... Am Ende des vierten Jahres haben wir uns zum ersten Mal geküsst... Damals wusste ich noch nicht, dass nach den Ferien alles zu Ende sein wird. Dabei hat es noch nicht mal richtig angefangen..._****_

Du hast gewissenlos gehorcht  
Mord befohlen, ausgeführt  
Das Gas (der Fluch) war leise, nur die Schreie laut

Ich habe stundenlang auf dich gewartet... Bin draußen unter der Weide am See gesessen und hab gewartet, aber du bist nicht gekommen... Mir ist es vorgekommen, als wäre ich Jahre dort gesessen und du hast mich einfach vergessen... In dieser Nacht weinte ich mich in den Schlaf... Ich war schrecklich enttäuscht von dir ... Du bist nicht gekommen, dabei liebe ich dich doch... Am Tag danach habe ich versucht mit dir zu sprechen, aber du hattest nichts besseres zu tun als einfach nur zu sagen "Oh... hab ich vergessen!" und dich dann abzuwenden und zu deinen bescheuerten Freunden zu gehen ... Und was ist das überhaupt für ein idiotischer Spitzname den du hast?_****_

Die Bilder machen fassungslos  
Gruben voller Leichen  
Voller nicht erfüllter Hoffnungen  
Du hast als Richter, Henker ihre Zukunft geraubt

Das war das Jahr in dem die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet wurde... Ich wusste nicht mehr, als die paar Gerüchte, die durchs Schloss geistern... Hab versucht Nachforschungen anzustellen, bin aber auf kein richtiges Ergebnisse gekommen... Ich war ja abgelenkt von dir... Noch öfter habe ich versucht mit dir zu sprechen, aber du hast mich nur vollkommen ignoriert, ober du hast mich anfahren, als wäre es ein Verbrechen mit dir sprechen zu wollen... Was ist in diesen Sommer bloß mit dir passiert..._****_

Wie kann ein Mensch zum Unmensch werden?  
Das höchste Gut mit Füßen treten?

_**  
**_Am Ende des Jahres ist Hagrid von der Schule verwiesen worden, da er die Kammer geöffnet haben soll, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er es war, denn ich habe dich in Verdacht... War das ein Grund warum du dich so verändert hast? ... Ich hab versucht dich zu vergessen, aber ich konnte es nicht, denn ich liebe dich ... aber du ... hast anscheinend nie etwas von mir gewollt...

_**  
Leben - mehr als nur zu überleben  
Leben - das ist Ursprung und Ziel  
Leben - als kleiner Teil des großen Ganzen  
Lebenswert zu sein**_

In den Sommerferien habe ich jemanden kennen gelernt... Das erste Mal scheint es, dass du nicht mehr in meinen Gedanken bist... Er ist ein Muggel ... Du würdest ihn nicht mögen... Du magst keine Muggel... Du bist in einen Waisenhaus aufgewachsen... ich weiß, aber war es wirklich so schlimm? ... Denkst du wirklich, dass alle Muggel gleich sind? Ich habe dich kaum wieder erkannt, als ich ins sechste Jahr gekommen bin... Du hast dich nicht äußerlich verändert, aber im inneren... Du hast eine andere Ausstrahlung... Irgendetwas böses liegt in der Luft... Ich hab es geschafft dir aus den Weg zu gehen, war auch gar nicht so schwer, da du mich ohnehin die ganze Zeit ignorierst ... Schön langsam frag ich mich, was ich einmal an dir gefunden habe?_****_

Dass im Namen einer Politik  
Dass im Namen einer Religion  
Menschenverachtung uns in Kriege geführt

Das siebente Jahr war auch nicht viel besser... Du warst Schulsprecher... Ich zum Glück keine Schulsprecherin... Warst du immer schon so von dir selbst überzeugt? War dein Ego schon immer so groß? Warst du schon immer so unsäglich arrogant? Oder ist mir das erst jetzt aufgefallen, nachdem ich nicht mehr so hoffnungslos in dich verliebt bin? ... Aber dennoch ... Irgendwie liebe ich dich noch, wenn auch anders..._****_

Und dass der Wahnsinn triumphiert  
Wo ein Leben nur als Opfer dient  
All das blieb uns bis jetzt erspart

Ich hab mit guten Noten abgeschnitten und wir haben uns nie wieder gesehen, aber ich hab noch oft an dich gedacht... Tief in meinen inneren weiß ich, dass ich dich immer noch etwas liebe, aber ich weiß auch, dass aus uns nie etwas werden wird... Ich habe meinen Muggel geheiratet... Und ja ich kann sagen, dass ich glücklich bin... Ich liebe meinen Mann, wenn auch anders als dich... Ich hab angefangen im Ministerium zu arbeiten... Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgungen... Ich bin das geworden, was ich immer wollte ... Bewährungshelferin... Und was ist mir dir? Du vergammelst in diesem Laden, obwohl es nicht zu dienen Fähigkeiten passt... Und dann verschwindest du einfach... Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie viel Dreck du schon am Stecken hast?_****_

Wir kennen nur die Bilder  
Das genau ist unsere Chance  
Wenn wir begreifen, wenn wir lernen wollen  
Wie Du und ich und wir gemeinsam

Ich hab sofort gewusst, dass du es bist, als ich den Namen in den Zeitungen gelesen habe... Ich kann nicht glauben, was aus dir geworden ist ... ein Monster ... Als ich dich kennen gelernt habe ... warst du ein netter Junge und jetzt? Wie kannst du nur so herzlos sein und einfach alle diese Menschen umbringen? Glaubst du sie sind anders? Nur weil sie keine Magie anwenden können? Und was ist mit den Muggelstämmigen? Sind sie anders? Wie? Lange hast du die magische Welt tyrannisiert! Viele Menschen sind gestorben ... Und wofür? Für Macht? Aus Rache? Ein kleiner Junge konnte, das alles beenden, aber zu welchen Preis... Er hat seine Eltern verloren... Wie kannst du das nur verantworten..._****_

Leben - mehr als nur zu überleben  
Leben - das ist Ursprung und Ziel  
Leben - als kleiner Teil des großen Ganzen  
Lebenswert zu sein

Viel Jahre sind vergangen, seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe ... Ich hatte in glückliches Leben... Einen Mann, den ich liebe ... Drei wunderbare Kinder... Und sogar schon ein kleines Enkelkind...

Es ist der Tag des Endkampfes als ich dich das letzte Mal und auch das erste Mal seit vielen Jahre sehe... Du hast dich vollkommen verändert... Du bist nicht mehr der hübsche Junge von damals... Nun bist das was sich damals schon angedeutet hat... Ich habe dich nur einen kurzen Augenblick gesehen, als du an mir vorüber gekommen bist... Du hast mich nicht mal bemerkt...

Wieder konnte Harry dich besiegen und wieder frage ich mich ... Zu welchen Preis? Er hatte in seinen Leben so viele Probleme und du hast alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht...

Früher hab ich oft an dich gedacht und mich gefragt, was du wohl gerade machst? Oder wie es dir geht? Aber wenn ich heute an dich denke, dann frage ich mich nur ... Wie konntest du das tun?

ENDE

Wie hat es euch gefallen? - Kritik erwünscht


End file.
